


Just a bit wrong

by lanacount



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanacount/pseuds/lanacount
Summary: Harry Styles es uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas de Europa.Louis Tomlinson es una joven estrella del fútbol con una lesión en la ingle.Ellos se detestan el uno al otro desde el momento en que se conocieron.En cuanto a Harry se refiere, Louis es un rico mocoso mimado que está demasiado acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere.Por lo que a Louis se refiere, Harry es un idiota mandón y presumido.Louis odia a Harry. Lo hace. El problema es que también quiere empujarlo contra la pared más cercana y trepar a Harry como en un árbol...





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson del cuarto libro de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alessandra Hazzard. Todos los reconocimientos de la historia original son de ella.
> 
> Por otra parte, Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles pertenecen a ellos mismos y el uno al otro, obviously.

Louis Tomlinson no estaba de buen humor.

—Todavía no entiendo porque no puedo tener a un fisioterapeuta que conozca. No conozco a ese tipo.

La mirada que su asistente personal le dedicó podría considerarse profundamente sufrida en el mejor de los casos.

—Porque los fisioterapeutas del club ya están tapados de trabajo —dijo ella—. Y, el Dr. Payne quiere que trabajes con un terapeuta de su confianza.

Louis chequeó la hora en su teléfono.

—El tipo está demorado. No tengo todo el día.

Volteó el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa mientras Lydia apretaba los dientes. Sin embargo, su voz sonó increíblemente calmada mientras decía— Él está solo 17 minutos demorado, Louis. Y es la tercera vez que dices eso durante los últimos 5 minutos.

Louis le dedicó una mirada inocente.

—¡Pero él está llegando tarde!

—Tú llegas tarde todo el tiempo princesa —Lydia murmuró bajito, claramente sin intención de que él la oyera. A pesar de ser su asistente personal durante un año, Lydia aún no tenía idea de cuan aguda era su audición y tenía el hábito de decir cosas sucias sobre él cuando pensaba que no podría oírla. Era bastante molesto.

Louis evitó sonreír. Sabía que probablemente debería dejar de irritarla deliberadamente, pero estaba tan aburrido. Ahora que él estaba lesionado y bastante confinado dentro de la casa, molestar a su asistente personal era la única cosa remotamente interesante para hacer. Era casi gracioso ver a Lydia tratando de contener las respuestas ingeniosas que deseaba dar. Casi.

—Harry Styles está altamente recomendado —dijo Lydia más fuerte

—Estoy segura de que hay una buena razón para su tardanza. Es un fisioterapeuta, y entrenador personal, exageradamente costoso. Debe ser bueno.

Louis se encogió de hombros. El médico de su equipo le prometió encontrar al mejor fisioterapeuta para ayudarle a recuperarse de su lesión en la ingle, pero Louis no había pedido ningún detalle; ese era el trabajo de Lydia.

—¿De qué me sirve eso a mí si él no está aquí? Mi lesión no va a curarse por sí sola. Estoy cansado de esperar.

—Entonces volvamos dentro —dijo Lydia, con una nota de exasperación arrastrándose en su voz de nuevo—. De todos modos, estoy bastante convencida de que no se supone que estés caminando.

Apoyándose contra el árbol, Louis miró la casa y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy harto de estar atrapado dentro durante todo el día. No soy un inválido —Esta vez no se quejaba solo para molestar a Lydia. La falta de actividad realmente lo estaba volviendo loco. Extrañaba el fútbol.

Extrañaba la sensación de estar sano y en forma, el viento en su cara mientras corría hacia la portería, la alegría que sentía cuando metía un gol, el rugido de la multitud cantando y coreando su nombre. El fútbol era su vida. Lo único que importaba.

Louis miró al cielo gris. Ya estaban en marzo. La Copa del Mundo estaba a tan sólo tres meses de distancia. El tiempo se estaba agotando. Necesitaba volver al campo de juego tan pronto como fuera posible, y recuperar su forma, si quería impresionar al entrenador del equipo nacional. Louis podría ser el jugador más talentoso de Inglaterra en generaciones (en su humilde opinión), pero tenía, relativamente, poca experiencia a nivel internacional y sabía que eso obstaculizaba sus posibilidades de ser elegido. El entrenador era bastante anticuado y prefería a veteranos fiables antes que a las jóvenes estrellas en ascenso. Y ahora su lesión sólo lo había complicado todo. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera lesionado, menores serían sus posibilidades de participar en la Copa del Mundo. Y para empeorar las cosas, estaban en marzo y todavía no tenía un fisioterapeuta, o, mejor dicho, su fisioterapeuta aparentemente había decidido que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que su jodido trabajo.

Louis desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Lydia.

—Llama al Dr. Payne y pregúntale dónde está ese inútil idiota. Detrás de él, alguien se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso no será necesarió —dijo una voz seca—. El idiota inútil está aquí.

Louis hizo una mueca. Incómodo. Y un poco inconveniente. Le gustaba causar una buena primera impresión en la gente. Tenía una imagen pública que mantener, después de todo.

Fijando una sonrisa en su rostro, Louis se dio la vuelta.

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

El hombre que estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia -Harry Styles- _no era_ el hombre más guapo que había visto. Él no lo era. Pero exudaba tal confianza, fuerza y virilidad, que daba la impresión de ser increíblemente apuesto. Era alto, con un cuerpo firme y musculosos hombros anchos. Su espeso cabello castaño tenía destellos de oro en él, sus rizos siendo recogidos por un moño descuidado. Tenía una fuerte mandíbula, mejillas magras, una piel blanca inmaculada, y un par de imponentes ojos verdes. Su boca estaba finamente moldeada, pomposa, con un ligero rasgo irónico en ella, pero no suavizaban la dureza de sus rasgos en absoluto. Había un surco entre las cejas del tipo mientras que estudiaba a Louis.

—Estás descargando todo el peso en una pierna —dijo—. Ve adentro.

Louis parpadeó— ¿Discúlpame?

Styles se acercó, lo agarró entre sus piernas y le apretó el muslo.

Con los ojos ampliándose, Louis se quedó sin aliento, en parten por el shock y en parte por el dolor.

—¿Estás loco?

—Como pensaba —dijo Styles—. No debes estar parado. Deberías descansar.

—¿Ya acabaste de manosearme?

Styles retiró la mano.

—¿Manosearte? Pensaba que fui contratado para ayudarte a recuperar de una lesión de tercer grado en la ingle. Entra y siéntate. No deberías estar de pie si un simple toque continúa siendo doloroso.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias.

—Eso no fue una petición —dijo Styles.

El calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Louis. Nadie le ordenaba que hacer. Nadie.

Detrás de él, Lydia rió -pequeña traidora- y, rápidamente, empezó a toser.

—Estás despedido —Louis dijo apretando los dientes.

—Louis, lo siento —comenzó Lydia.

—No, tú —dijo Louis y miró a Styles— Tú.

Styles no se veía preocupado. En todo caso, tenía algo así como un brilló de diversión en sus ojos.

—No puedes despedirme por hacer mi trabajo. En realidad, tú no me puede despedir y punto. No eres quien me contrató: el club de fútbol para el que juegas lo hizo. Ahora, vaya adentro, Sr. Tomlinson —Los labios de Styles se arquearon ligeramente.

Dios, Louis quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Le frunció el ceño al tipo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Styles se dirigió a Lydia.

—Harry Styles —dijo con una agradable sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Lydia.

—L-lydia Esmond —dijo en voz baja, lamiéndose los labios. ¿Estaba realmente batiendo sus pestañas para el tipo?

—Deja de babear y guarda la lengua dentro de tu boca —Louis le dijo—, es repugnante.

Lydia se ruborizó hasta las raíces del pelo y se quedó mirándolo. Louis sólo se levantó sus cejas y sonrió.

—¿Siempre eres así de pendejo cruel y sin tacto? —dijo Styles.

Louis amplió sus ojos y le dedicó su mejor mirada inocente.

—¿Yo? Creo que estás confundido.

—Sí, estoy confundido —dijo Styles, evaluando a Louis—. Tienes reputación de ser un hombre agradable, con los pies sobre la tierra. Todavía me estoy preguntando dónde está él.

Louis sonrió.

—¿Oíste hablar de mí? Espera, ¿eres un fan?

Los labios de Styles se torcieron —Difícilmente. Soy fanático de Arsenal.

Lo imaginaba. Perdedor.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Styles dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Incluso si me gustara tu equipo, yo no sería un fanático tuyo. Creo que tu hermano es el mejor jugador y debería ser él quien esté jugando en el ala izquierda para el Chelsea.

Palideciendo de furia, Louis apretó los puños. En su vista periférica, podía ver a Lydia haciendo una mueca por la observación de Styles. Ella sabía que era muy mala idea incluso dar a entender que su hermano adoptivo era mejor jugador que él -porque Niall no _era_ el mejor jugador, maldición.

Al carajo con dar una buena primera impresión. Este pendejo no se merecía desperdiciar ninguna sutileza en él.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Louis, dando un paso más cerca de Styles. Sus caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia ahora. De cerca, la mirada de Styles era algo inquietante. No es que Louis dejara que lo notara. Y era molesto que el tipo fuera medio cabeza más alto que él — y Louis era de una estatura perfectamente normal, muchas gracias.

Trabó los ojos sobre los de Styles y dijo suavemente:

—Se requiere muy poco para arruinar la carrera de una persona, ya sabes. Unas pocas palabras a la persona equivocada harían el truco. Si yo fuera tú, querría ser un poco más respetuoso. Me sorprende que no te estés muriendo de hambre en las calles, si esta es tu actitud habitual hacia los clientes. Ten cuidado —Él sonrió con dulzura—. Sólo un consejo amistoso.

Los ojos de Styles se estrecharon, todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron de ellos.

—Se necesitaría mucho más que las palabras de algún malcriado niño rico para arruinar mi carrera.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Louis, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Tan seguro de ti mismo?

—Creo que estás malentendiendo algo —dijo Styles lentamente—. No necesito este trabajo. Mis servicios son reservados normalmente con meses de antelación. Acepté hacer esto, sólo como un favor a Liam Payne. Así que no soy yo quien debe tener cuidado, mocoso. Si no te gusta que yo no vaya a lamerte las suelas como todos los demás...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —dijo Louis, curióso a pesar de sí mismo—. ¿Que la gente me "lame las suelas"?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Styles.

—He oído hablar de ti. He sido advertido sobre ti.

—¿Por quién? —preguntó Louis, pero una sospecha ya se estaba formando en su mente. Ahora la actitud del tipo estaba empezando a tener mucho más sentido—. ¿No será por mi hermano, de casualidad?

—Sí. Por Niall.

Louis se echó a reír.

—¿Te importaría compartir la broma? —dijo Styles cuando la risa de Louis se calmó.

—Mi "llamado" hermano simplemente odia que la gente me quiera más —Louis levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla bien afeitada del tipo—. Pobrecita, cosita ingenua. Ni solo está celoso de mí, siempre lo ha estado. Soy más talentoso, guapo e inteligente.

—Y más humilde —dijo Styles.

—La humildad está sobrevalorada —dijo Louis con una sonrisa, mirándolo desde bajo sus pestañas.

La cara de Styles permaneció impasible. Él cogió la muñeca de Louis y le apartó la mano— Puedes terminar con esto. Tus dramáticos ojitos azules de bebé no funcionan sobre mí.

Louis parpadeó, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo -intentando hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a intentar tener a cada persona comiendo de su mano, que apenas se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía.

—Hábito —dijo con el ceño fruncido, evitando su mirada—. Y, ¿Eres daltónico? Mis ojos no son azules de bebé. Son más verde que azules.

—Son de un azul extraño, algo...intensos, pero no completamente azules —dijo Styles, por lo que el ceño de Louis se profundizó. Miró a la ingle de Louis—. Te dije que entraras y te sentaras.

—Y yo te dije que estoy bien aquí —dijo Louis. Él no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Sus músculos de la ingle estaban doloridos y la incomodidad crecía cada vez que se desplazaba incluso mínimamente, pero estaría condenado si lo admitiría y demostraría que este gilipollas insoportable tenía razón.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Styles, encogiéndose de hombros. Asintiendo a Lydia, que estaba observando con curiósidad, Styles se alejó.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa —Styles disparó por encima del hombro. Louis fue tras él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de mi lesión? ¡No puedes irte sin hacer tu trabajo!

—Voy a volver cuando dejes de ser un bebé y, de hecho, me dejes hacer mi trabajo. Yo trabajo con adultos.

—No he dicho que podías irte —Louis silbó, la ira acelerando sus pasos. Qué hijo de puta presuntuoso—. Si no te dejo mangonearme, eso no quiere decir que puedas simplemente abandonar el trabajo por el que te pagan——¡Ow! —Louis se agarró el área superiór del muslo y se detuvo, maldiciendo floridamente mientras que un fuerte, agonizante dolor, se disparó por su pierna. Cayó sobre una rodilla, maldiciendo.

Styles estaba a su lado inmediatamente.

—Jodidamente te lo dije. Deberías estar descansando una lesión de ingle, no poniéndola bajo un estrés innecesarió.

—Cállate —dijo Louis, silbando mientras trataba de lograr ponerse de pie. Tratando y fracasando. Hizo otro intento por ponerse de pie y gimió.

Styles suspiro.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo antes de inclinarse y recogerlo en sus brazos. Lanzó a Louis por encima del hombro como un saco de patatas y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—Bájame —dijo Louis, sonrojándose por la humillación—, puedo caminar —Styles resopló ante eso.

—Guía el camino —dijo a Lydia —. A su dormitorió.

—Por aquí —dijo ella, caminando por delante. Al menos no fue riéndose a costa suya de nuevo.

Para el momento en que llegaron a la habitación, el labio de Louis estaba ensangrentado; había estado mordiéndolo para evitar hacer algún ruido. Dios, eso dolía.

Se sintió aliviado, y un poco sorprendido, cuando Styles lo bajó con cuidado sobre la cama: él había esperado que fuera brusco.

Cuando Styles agarró la cintura de los pantalones de chándal de Louis, Louis le agarró la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El tipo le dio una mirada extraña.

—Mi trabajo. Necesito examinar la ingle.

Sintiéndose tonto, Louis asintió a regañadientes y le dijo a Lydia, —Fuera.

—Tráeme una bolsa de hielo, una toalla húmeda, y vendas —Styles le dijo. Ella asintió y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Louis miró al techo, mientras que Styles tiró de sus pantalones de chándal, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos. Fuertes dedos tocaron sus muslos, y a continuación, la parte baja del estómago y la ingle. Louis hizo una mueca. No se sentía exactamente agradable.

—¿Y bien?

—Han pasado alrededor de diez días desde que te lesionaste, ¿verdad? —dijo Styles.

—Sí.

—El dolor debería haber disminuido para ahora —dijo Styles, sonando un poco molesto—. Mi presencia aquí es prácticamente inútil si no podemos empezar a hacer masajes y ejercicios, y no podemos hacerlo durante la fase aguda inicial. Debería haber pasado ya. ¿Has seguido las instrucciones de Liam?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos? —repitió Styles.

—No soy del tipo de sentarse quieto y girar los pulgares durante todo el día —dijo Louis, todavía mirando al techo.

Styles respiró hondo y exhaló audiblemente.

Louis reprimió una sonrisa. Enloquecer a la gente era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

—Mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo —dijo Styles. Louis lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo, extrañamente consciente de las manos de Styles en sus muslos.

—Liam me dijo que querías regresar al juego, tan pronto como sea posible —dijo Styles—. Gracias a tu propia imprudencia y terquedad, has empeorado tu lesión. No puedes empezar a entrenar hasta que el dolor se haya ido en su mayoría. Sólo te puedes culpar a ti mismo si te pierdes la Copa del Mundo.

Los labios de Louis se adelgazaron.

Lydia volvió a la habitación y le entregó a Styles lo que había solicitado antes de salir de nuevo. En silencio, Styles se sentó junto a él, envolvió la bolsa de hielo en una toalla húmeda, y la presionó firmemente contra la ingle de Louis.

—¿Ahora entiendes lo estúpido que has sido?

—Realmente no me gusta tu actitud —contestó Louis.

Styles sonrió. Era una de esas personas cuyo rostro no se suavizaba mucho por una sonrisa.

—Acostumbrarse a ella. Yo no trato a mis pacientes con guantes de seda.

Louis solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Durante unos largos minutos, sólo hubo silencio, mientras se miraron uno al otro. Estaba haciendo que Louis se sintiera un poco raro, pero se negaba a apartar la mirada primero.

Minutos después, Styles fue el que finalmente lo hizo. Quitó la bolsa de hielo y empezó a envolver la venda elástica alrededor de su muslo.

Pasando el vendaje alrededor de la parte posteriór de la cintura de Louis, lo aseguró allí.

—Ahora debes descansar —dijo Styles, quitando las manos—. Y, cuando digo descansar, lo digo enserió. También, hielo tres veces al día por quince minutos.

Louis no dijo nada.

—¿Entendido? —dijo Styles, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

—No puedo estar en cama todo el día —dijo Louis, tratando de sonar razonable y adulto. Arañaba sus nervios el que Styles lo tratara como si fuera un bebé medio tonto—. Mis músculos se están debilitando cada día. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recuperar la forma si soy una papa tirada en un sillón?

—Vamos a recuperar tu musculatura después de que la fase aguda haya terminado.

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo trabajé por este cuerpo? —Él podría no haber sido nunca tan escuálido y bajito como su hermano, pero era naturalmente, muy delgado y le había tomado un montón de trabajo duro para ganar y mantener la masa muscular que tenía. Y aún con todos los entrenamientos diariós, nunca sería tan musculoso y fuerte como la mayoría de los futbolistas. Por lo menos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser acosado por la pelota, como Niall lo era a menudo.

La mirada de Styles barrió sobre el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis se removió un poco. Era una tontería. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse -aunque sólo era de mediana estatura, tenía un cuerpo genial- pero el escrutinio de este tipo le hizo sentirse extrañamente consciente de sí mismo, y odiaba sentirse cohibido. Era Louis Tomlinson. Era rico, guapo y popular. Sus días de ser un niño delgado y sucio, fueron superados hace mucho.

Cuando Styles volvió a mirar la cara de Louis, sus ojos eran ilegibles.

—No es nada que no podamos arreglar. Louis frunció los labios.

—Bien. Pero quiero un masaje de cuerpo entero. Puedo sentir mis músculos poniéndose débiles y tiesos.

Styles le dio una mirada taimada.

—Muy bien —dijo después de un momento de consideración, abriendo el bolso que había tenido colgando del hombro. Sacó una botella de aceite de masaje—. Sácate la remera y vuélvete sobre tu estómago.

Louis se quitó la remera, rodó sobre su vientre, y cerró los ojos.

Atrapó su labio entre los dientes, repentinamente muy consciente de que llevaba solo los calzoncillos y nada más. Su propio malestar lo desconcertó un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir masajes de los fisioterapeutas del club —Demonios, él estaba acostumbrado a estar completamente desnudo durante esos masajes. De hecho, la única razón por la que Styles no le dijo que se quitará también los calzoncillos, probablemente fuera debido a que la ingle de Louis no podría ser masajeada, mientras que su lesión todavía estaba inflamada.

—¿Qué estas esperando? Me está agarrando frío —Louis dijo, su irritación creciendo junto con su autoconciencia. Este hombre le hacía sentir demasiado incómodo y en el borde, sin razón aparente.

Oyó a Styles abrir la botella. Y entonces.

—Se supone que debes calentar eso, ¡idiota!

—Es la segunda vez que me llamas idiota. Me estoy ofendiendo

—Styles puso sus manos aceitadas en la base del cuello de Louis.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

—No seas una niña.

—Pero duele.

—Vamos, no es tan malo.

—Tú no eres el que está siendo- ¡Ah!

Styles se rió entre dientes, hundiendo sus dedos con más fuerza.

—Bebé.

—No creo que te conozca lo suficiente como para dejarte usar apodos cariñosos —dijo Louis, con voz suave y sedosa.

—Te dije que lo cortaras —Styles dijo con sequedad—. Tu ridícula voz de dormitorió está desperdiciada en mí.

Sonriendo, Louis dijo en voz baja, íntima:

—¿Mi bromeo te hace sentir incómodo, Harold?

Styles resopló, sus grandes manos acariciando y amasando a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Louis.

—Mi nombre es Harry. Sólo mi madre me llama Harold.

—No has contestado la pregunta.

Harry hizo un sonido irritado.

—No, no me hace sentir incómodo. Simplemente no me gustan los juegos. No me gusta la mierda.

—¿Y qué te gusta?

—Prefiero la honestidad y los avances directos.

—Aburrido —dijo Louis, arrugando la nariz—. Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte?

—Ver fútbol. Follar —dijo Harry en un tono coloquial.

Louis se echó a reír.

—Espera, déjame adivinar: Has estado follando con la misma persona durante años.

—He tenido una novia desde hace años.

—¡Ves!

—Voy a tener que decepcionarte —dijo Harry, presionando sus pulgares en la espalda baja de Louis, con fuerza—. Estamos en una relación abierta.

—Que progresista de su parte —dijo Louis, aunque estaba realmente sorprendido. El chico no parecía ser del tipo que estaba en una relación abierta—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo incluso funciona?

—No es que sea nada de tu interés, pero cuando dos personas confían entre sí, tan solo es práctico. Ella es periódista deportiva. Los dos estamos alejados mucho, y muchas veces no nos vemos por meses.

Harry continuó masajeando su espalda baja. Se sentía... no apestaba.

—Hmm, ¿Por lo que ambos son libres de dormir con quienes quieran?

—Sí.

—¿Y nunca te sentiste asqueado de que otro hombre tocara a tu novia? — El concepto era un poco difícil de entender para Louis, pero, por otra parte, nunca había sido bueno en compartir sus cosas.

—No soy del tipo celoso —dijo Harry—. Los dos somos adultos, y ambos tenemos necesidades físicas. No es más que práctico.

—¿Y ella no se pone celosa tampoco? —Eso, Louis tenía problemas para creerlo, teniendo en cuenta... bueno, él no era ciego. Harry sería un idiota, pero era un idiota sexy.

—Ella sabe que el sexo no significa demasiado si no hay un vínculo emocional real. Ella sabe que es la única que importa.

Louis ahora como que quería conocer a la mujer. Ella debía ser muy segura de sí misma... o muy tonta.

—De todos modos —dijo Harry, todavía masajeando su espalda baja—. Pronto ya no importará. Hemos acordado que seremos exclusivos después de la boda.

Louis abrió los ojos.

—¿Te vas a casar? ¿Cuándo?

—En tres meses.

—Mis sinceras condolencias.

Harry rió mientras se movía para masajear las piernas de Louis, salteando sus nalgas y muslos.

—¿Eres compromiso-fóbico?

—No le veo el punto. Las relaciones a largo plazo son restrictivas y aburridas.

Las manos cambiaron hacia sus pantorrillas, masajeándolas con fuerza.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación, pequeño? —La voz de Harry prácticamente chorreaba condescendencia.

Louis le dio una patada y luego se quejó de inmediato cuando una sacudida de dolor disparó a través de su ingle.

—Si sigues así, no te recuperarás en el corto plazo —dijo Harry.

—Lo dice el chico que me provocó —Louis se quejó, suprimiendo la necesidad de voltear la cabeza y sacar la lengua. Dios, ¿qué tenía este tipo que sacaba lo peor de él? No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan al límite e infantil.

—Voltéate sobre la espalda —dijo Harry.

Gruñendo, Louis lo hizo, y Styles empezó a masajear su frente.

Louis se retorció un poco. Estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir masajes que había dejado de sentirlos extraños e intrusivos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón... Esta vez era diferente. El toque de Harry era impersonal, sus manos deslizándose sobre la piel de Louis con una eficiencia practicada, pero Louis no podía apartar la mirada de las manos de Harry, mientras que masajeaban y acariciaban los músculos de su brazo.

Sintió la mirada en su cara y levantó la vista. Harry estaba observándolo.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, Harry apartó la mirada, centrándose en la tarea en cuestión.

Eso hizo a Louis cuestionarse —¿Qué?

—Nada —Harry dijo bruscamente, moviéndose para sentarse justo por encima de la cabeza de Louis. Colocó las palmas de sus manos por debajo de la clavícula de Louis. Luego presionó sus manos hacia abajo, con las palmas en los pectorales y masajeándolos.

Louis vio las manos de Harry deslizándose sobre su pecho, cubriendo sus pezones, las palmas de las manos frotando contra ellos, una y otra vez. Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintiendo una agitación en la ingle. Mierda. Esto no le había ocurrido durante un masaje desde hacía años. Él sabía que era una reacción bastante normal, y la mayoría de los fisioterapeutas no se molestaban cuando ocurría, pero el hecho de que le estaba pasando con este come-mierda era mortificante. Cerró los ojos, pensando en las cosas más repugnantes que pudo.

—Necesitarás una nueva cama —dijo Harry. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—El colchón es demasiado blando.

Louis apretó los dientes. Increíble.

—Nadie te pidió opinión sobre mi _colchón_. Debes saber, estoy bastante apegado a mi colchón.

Las manos de Harry, finalmente, dejaron de acariciar su pecho. Se movió hacia abajo, para trabajar en las piernas de Louis.

—Es malo para tu columna.

—Mi colchón es perfecto.

—No, no lo es —dijo Harry—. Debería sostener tu cuerpo en una postura neutral, en la que la columna vertebral tenga una buena curvatura y los glúteos, hombros y cabeza estén soportados en una alineación adecuada. Es necesario para tus huesos que ofrezca alguna resistencia. Tu colchón es demasiado suave para ello.

—Pero si el colchón es firme, empujaría en esos puntos de presión—dijo Louis.

—Sí, pero sólo si el colchón es demasiado firme. Si es demasiado suave, como tu colchón, los puntos de presión no serán adecuadamente soportados, por lo que todo tu cuerpo descansará mal —Harry lo empujó hacia un lado—. Mira —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en su nuca. Pasó lentamente la mano por la espalda de Louis hacia su baja espalda, justo por encima de su culo—. La columna vertebral se curva debido a que el colchón se hunde demasiado bajo el peso. Puede causar varios problemas a largo plazo. Puede empeorar...

Harry todavía estaba diciendo algo —casi dándole una conferencia- pero Louis tenía problemas para concentrarse. La mano de Harry estaba descansando justo encima de su culo.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesitas un colchón nuevo?

—Está bien, ¡lo que sea! —Louis se quejó, retorciéndose lejos de la mano de Harry—. Todo lo que siempre haces es criticarme.

—¿Siempre? — dijo Harry, sus ojos grises destellando con humor —. Nos conocimos hace media hora.

—Precisamente. He oído más críticas en media hora de las que he oído en medio año.

—Eso significa que estás rodeado de lame-botas —Harry se puso de pie, limpiándose las manos con una toalla—. Voy a elegir un nuevo colchón para ti. Vas a ser un buen chico y dormir en el colchón que ordene para ti.

Por alguna estúpida razón, la polla de Louis se sacudió. Él trató de ignorarlo.

—Estás cruzando la línea —dijo Louis, muy, muy suavemente. Harry sonrió.

—No lo creo. Es trabajo del fisioterapeuta asegurarse de que su paciente está en plena forma. Y encontrarás que tomo mi trabajo muy en serió —Él agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Alguna otra orden? —dijo Louis a su espalda.

—No hagas nada estúpido sólo para fastidiarme —dijo Harry por encima del hombro—. Voy a volver mañana por la mañana y espero encontrarte todavía en la cama.

—¿Se me permite levantarme a hacer pis, mi señor?

—Sólo si realmente tienes que hacerlo —dijo Harry—. Puedo decirle a Lydia que compre pañales para ti. Bebé.

Louis agarró una almohada y la arrojó a la cabeza del gilipollas. Harry se agachó, riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Styles era un tirano.

Al menos de ello estaba convencido Louis mientras que miraba el desorden poco apetitoso en su plato.

—No voy a comer esto —dijo—, devuélveme mi pancho¹.

Para ser honesto, no lo deseaba demasiado; era sólo el principio tras la cosa.

—No —dijo Harry —, comes demasiada comida poco saludable.

—Sucede que me gusta mi comida poco saludable. Un pancho no me va a matar.

—Un pancho no, pero Lydia me dijo que todo lo que comes es comida rápida y dulces.

Louis levantó la barbilla ligeramente.

—¿Y qué? Soy joven, tengo un metabolismo rápido, entreno todos los días—. Bueno, solía hacerlo.

—Me lo agradecerás cuando tengas más años —dijo Harry —. Una cuota regular de panchos puede hacer más que aumentar tus niveles de colesterol y presión arterial. La carne procesada puede aumentar el riesgo de diabetes, enfermedades cardiacas y algunos tipos de cáncer. En realidad, comer un pancho todos los días puede aumentar el riesgo de cáncer colorrectal en un 20%.

—Me siento tan mal por tu novia. Pobre mujer. Casarse con semejante aburrido.

—Que raro —dijo Harry, con los ojos brillantes por la diversión—. Donna me dijo hace una semana que ella era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

—Ella te ha engañado —Louis se quejó, apuñalando al desorden en su plato con el tenedor—. Y, te odio.

—No estoy aquí para convertirme en tu mejor amigo —dijo Harry —. Ahora come.

Louis frunció el ceño profundamente y comió.

* * * * *

Tres días después, Louis irrumpió en la oficina de su médico y exigió:

—Quiero que lo despidas.

El Dr. Liam Payne levantó los ojos de su computadora.

A pesar de su enojo, Louis no pudo evitar mirar un poquito como hacía siempre. Con sus ojos castaños, el oscuro pelo y la estructura ósea perfecta, Liam Payne era sin duda el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Pero apuesto o no, todo era culpa de Liam. Era Liam el que lo había contratado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Liam—. ¿Todavía te duele al caminar?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces se supone que debes estar descansando —dijo Liam —. La regla general del pulgar es que, si una actividad te trae algún tipo de dolor o molestia, dejes de hacerla inmediatamente.

—Eso es lo que dijo él también —Louis se quejó—. Quiero que te deshagas de él.

Reclinándose hacia atrás, Liam le dedicó una mirada paciente

— ¿Asumo que estás hablando sobre tu nuevo fisio²?

—¿Quien más? Quiero que lo despidas.

—¿Por qué?

Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos color aguamarina cayendo por un momento. Realmente tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar ponerle apodos despectivos a Harry. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Harry, él no era un bebé. Dios, odiaba lo infantil e impulsivo que Harry lo hacía sentir.

—No me gusta.

—Me temo que esa no es una razón lo suficientemente buena —Liam dijo con calma—. Sabes lo cortos que estamos de personal.

—Soy la estrella de este equipo —Louis dijo con una agradable sonrisa—. Es para tu mejor interés hacerme volver a estar en forma tan pronto como sea posible. ¿No es ese tu trabajo, Liam?

Liam entrecerró los ojos.

—Soy muy consciente de cuál es mi trabajo. Soy responsable de la rehabilitación de todos los jugadores de este club y, no hay nadie con derecho a un trato preferencial. Debido a la avalancha de lesiones en el equipo de primera, el equipo de la reserva y el equipo del Sub—18³, nuestros fisioterapeutas están con exceso de trabajo.

—Pero...

—Louis —Liam lo interrumpió, nivelándolo con una mirada —, le pedí a Harry Styles que trabajara contigo como un favor personal para mí. Es uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas y preparadores físicos de Europa. Fuiste increíblemente afortunado de que haya aceptado hacerlo con tan poca antelación. Normalmente sería imposible. Él es muy demandado.

Louis se burló.

—Eso explica por qué es un idiota mandón.

Liam se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Si quieres volver a la cancha antes del final de la temporada y ser convocado para la Selección Nacional Inglesa, vas a hacer lo que él dice. Y no, no puedes contratar a otro fisio. No te voy a dar el alta si Harry no confirma que estás totalmente recuperado y listo para jugar. Después de todos los problemas que pasé para conseguirte al mejor fisio, no conseguirás que lo despida sólo porque no te gusta — La voz de Liam se suavizó—. Es por tu propio bien, Louis.

Louis apretó la mandíbula. En otras palabras, Liam le estaba diciendo que aguantara y lidiara con él. Pero Liam estaba equivocado si pensaba que Louis lo dejaría tratarlo como a una pintura relegada a una esquina. Nunca dejó que nadie lo hiciera. No había dejado que la gente lo hiciera incluso cuando había sido un niño.

Louis reconsideró sus opciones. Él no quería hacer esto, pero tiempos desesperados requerían adoptar medidas desesperadas.

Dijo suavemente —Si no lo despides, alguien podría accidentalmente averiguar que te estás follando a mi hermano. Eso sería una pena. Su carrera estaría arruinada.

Liam se quedó congelado, con los nudillos blancos mientras apretaba la pluma que sostenía.

Louis sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Le gustaba Liam. Lo hacía. Liam siempre había sido amable con él, a pesar de los intentos de Niall por convencerlo del pedazo de mierda que era Louis.

Y él simplemente había demostrado que Niall tenía razón.

El sentimiento de arrepentimiento se hizo más fuerte mientras que Louis observaba como la mirada de Liam se endurecía. ¿Había cometió un error?

—Agradable —una voz familiar dijo detrás de él—. ¿Chantaje, Mocoso?

Frunciendo los labios, Louis volteó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

Harry entró en la oficina, sus ojos grises acerados midiendo a Louis con una mirada dura

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Te di instrucciones claras.

Louis frunció el ceño— ¿Quieres decir órdenes?

—Precisamente —dijo Harry, sin inmutarse—. Necesito hablar con Liam.

Ve a esperarme afuera.

Que temple nervioso.

Louis le dio una mirada rebelde. Harry solo lo miró esperando. La parte exasperante era que algo acerca de este hombre hacía que Louis quisiera obedecerle. Y eso le molestaba.

Louis salió de la habitación, bueno, intentó salir como una tormenta de la habitación, pero el dolor se disparó a través de su ingle y no pudo contener un gemido. Agarrándose la cara interna del muslo, Louis se ralentizó.

—Cállate —disparó por sobre su hombro.

—No dije nada —dijo Harry, irónicamente—. Pero si dejas de actuar como un bebé y empiezas a escucharme a mí, te recuperarás el doble de rápido.

—Te odio —Louis dijo y cerró la puerta ruidosamente detrás de él.

Fuera de la oficina de Liam, se dejó caer en el sofá, enojado y más que un poco desconcertado. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Louis Tomlinson no obedecía a nadie. Louis Tomlinson no dejaba que nadie le mangoneara. Él era quien engatusaba y manipulaba a las personas. Tenía a todo el mundo comiendo de su mano. ¿Por qué permitía que este gilipollas prepotente dictaminara lo que hacía? Harry le había dicho que esperara afuera y él había _obedecido_ , como un niño bueno. Increíble.

No entendía su propio comportamiento y eso le molestaba. Louis sería el primero en admitir que su brújula moral estaba probablemente bastante dañada para los estándares de la mayoría de la gente, y no veía nada de malo en decirle a la gente una mentirita blanca para conseguir lo que quería, pero siempre se enorgullecía de ser brutalmente honesto consigo mismo. Conocía su mentalidad y no era propenso al autoengaño.

Pero esta vez no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Se comportaba como un... Como un niño tonto. Desde el momento en que conoció a Harry Styles, que había estado cometiendo un error tras otro. Lo más inteligente habría sido ser amable con Harry desde el principio. Se podía atrapar más moscas con miel que con vinagre: lo cual prácticamente era el lema de Louis. Pero cuando se trataba de Harry, su temperamento siempre sacaba lo peor de él y hablaba antes de que pensara. Era francamente estúpido y miope, y Louis, no era estúpido y miope, bueno, normalmente.

El sonido de pasos interrumpió sus reflexiones y Louis levantó la cabeza. Reprimió un suspiro al ver a Niall, su hermano adoptivo y una constante espina en el costado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Niall con desconfianza, mirando la puerta del despacho de Liam.

—Acabo de terminar de tener sexo salvaje con el Dr. Payne.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda —dijo Niall con los ojos en blanco antes de desaparecer en la oficina de su... ¿Amante? ¿Novio? ¿Mejor amigo? La relación de Ni con Liam siempre había confundido a Louis.

Siempre había sido tan rara y extrañamente cercana que rayaba en la codependencia y lo enfermizo. Fue casi un alivio saber que estaban follando, ya que ahora era más fácil poner una etiqueta a su relación. Louis no entendía realmente lo que Liam vio en su hermano, pero no era ciego. Fue un milagro que no los hubieran descubierto todavía, se los veía tan nauseabundamente pegoteados entre sí, cada vez que Louis los había visto juntos.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. Niall era un idiota por arriesgar su carrera, no importa lo guapo que fuera Liam Payne. Eran futbolistas profesionales. Siempre estaban en el centro de atención. El riesgo de ser descubierto era enorme. Por eso Louis era tan cuidadoso cuando ligaba. Tener una relación real con otro hombre era muy arriesgado para un jugador de fútbol. Bueno, era problema de Niall, no suyo. Si el pequeño idiota quería arriesgar su carrera por una polla, era su propia elección. Louis miró a la puerta del despacho de Liam de nuevo.

Está bien, ya era suficiente.

Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Harry estaba charlando amigablemente con Liam y Niall.

—¿En serio? —dijo Louis—. ¿Estás haciéndome esperar para tener una charlita trivial? Me voy.

—Ya terminé —dijo Harry —, podemos irnos ahora.

Los ojos de Louis se posaron en las invitaciones de boda sobre el escritorio —Podrías haberlas mandado por correo —dijo antes de irse a zancadas.

—Baja el ritmo, Mocoso —Harry lo llamó desde atrás—. No te cargaré de nuevo si empeoras tu lesión...de nuevo.

Louis lo ignoró, su estado de ánimo agriándose aún más sin motivo aparente.

No le tomó demasiado esfuerzo a Harry alcanzarlo. Le agarró el brazo a Louis, lo que lo obligó a reducir la velocidad.

—Viniste a quejarte de mí, ¿eh?

—Sí —dijo Louis entre dientes, antes de sonreír alegremente saludando a las personas que se encontraron.

—¡Oye!

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Eres un camaleón.

—Gracias —dijo Louis.

—Eso no fue un cumplido.

Louis volvió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Por un momento los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en él, antes de que finalmente Harry desviara la mirada.

Al salir del edificio, el frío viento de marzo silbaba en el aire, mordiendo en la cara de Louis.

—Sube el cierre de tu chaqueta —dijo Harry.

Louis subió la cremallera de su chaqueta. No estaba obedeciendo a Harry. Realmente hacía frío.

—¿Eres así de encantador con todos tus pacientes, o simplemente estoy de suerte? —dijo.

Una suave sonrisa torció los labios de Harry.

—Con todos mis pacientes, pero sacas lo peor de mí —Curiosamente, eso agradó a Louis.

—¿Condujiste hasta aquí? —dijo Harry. Cuando Louis sacudió la cabeza, agregó— Bien. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa —Abrió la puerta de su coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —dijo Louis, entrando en el asiento del pasajero—, ¿Otra vez nada? ¿Debo conseguirme algo más que leer?

—De hecho, podríamos por fin empezar con el programa de rehabilitación, si la inflamación ya bajó por completo. Ayer se veía mejor.

 **—** Ya era hora —murmuró Louis. Condujeron en silencio por un rato.

—Háblame de tu novia —dijo Louis finalmente, aburrido por el silencio.

—¿Por qué?

Louis lo miró— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya te conté más de lo que debería. Normalmente me gusta mantener mi vida personal separada de mi vida profesional. Mezclarlas nunca es buena idea.

—Deberías decirle eso a tu amigo.

Harry frunció el ceño —¿Te refieres a Liam?

—¿Conoces algún otro doctor que este follándose a su paciente?

Harry soltó una risita.

—Si te refieres a Niall, son sólo amigos. Amigos muy cercanos, pero eso es todo. Sé que es fácil confundirse... también pensé que estaban juntos cuando los conocí, hace un par de años. Pero son sólo amigos.

—Oh, sí —dijo Louis, con sarcasmo—. La semana pasada, vi a Ni chupándole la polla a Liam dentro de su coche. Parecían realmente amigables.

Eso dejó a Harry sin palabras.

—Finalmente —dijo—. Así que no sólo fueron chorradas que inventaste para obligar a Liam a despedirme.

—Nop —Louis parpadeó sus ojos para Harry. Su rostro era difícil de leer—. Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—No es asunto mío. No es asunto tuyo, tampoco.

Louis le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros, sin comprometerse.

—Louis.

—¿Qué?

—No te incumbe. Y ni siquiera pienses en chantajear a Liam de nuevo.

Louis suspiró —No eres divertido. Bien —añadió rápidamente—. No estoy _obedeciéndote_. Sólo que acabo de darme cuenta de que no fue lo más inteligente de hacer.

—No lo fue —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Louis después de un rato— ¿Alguna vez te has follado un paciente?

Harry no dijo nada, su mirada firme en la carretera. Sus ojos se abrieron y Louis sonrió.

—¡Lo has hecho! ¡Tú también lo has hecho! ¡Ah! No eres tan perfecto después de todo.

—Fue hace años —Harry dijo cortante—. Yo era joven e inexperto y ella necesitaba consuelo. No sabía cómo establecer el límite... un error común que muchos fisios cometen. Nunca repetí el mismo error otra vez.

—Espera, ¿Por esto es que eres tan dictatorial e insensible con tus pacientes ahora? ¿Debido a que quieres que ellos te odien?

—No soy insensible —dijo Harry.

—Al menos no niegas la parte "dictatorial". La esquina de la boca de Harry se elevó.

—Hábito. Tengo cinco hermanos menores.

—Pobrecitos —murmuró Louis—. Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con la mujer?

—¿Qué mujer?

—Con la que dormías. Tu paciente.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que fue un error —dijo Harry —. Y lo fue. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Apenas la recuerdo.

Louis lo estudió con interés.

—Hábleme de tu novia, entonces.

—No. Ya te dije eso.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que no es asunto tuyo.

Louis exhaló con fuerza. La peor parte, era que sabía que Harry le estaba sacando de quicio a propósito. Louis lo sabía, porque él le hacía lo mismo a Lydia, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. El rostro de Harry era severo, pero sin dudas había un toque de diversión acechando en sus ojos.

—Estás disfrutando tanto de esto —dijo Louis.

—Síp. Eres divertido cuando haces pucheros. Tan "diva".

—No hago pucheros.

—Seguro.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y no dijo nada.

Cuando Harry finalmente aparcó el auto delante de la casa de Louis, se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Todavía haciendo pucheros? —dijo Harry. Louis asintió con una sonrisa serena.

Riéndose, Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—He visto algunas entrevistas tuyas, luego de los partidos. Eres tan diferente de tu imagen pública.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Sé que no va a gustarme, pero vamos a escucharlo.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron.

—En todas las entrevistas eres siempre tan encantador, fácil de llevar, y sonriente. Eres simpático. Tan condenadamente simpático que mi radar anti-mierda sonaba cada vez que te veía diciendo todas las cosas adecuadas y envolviendo a la gente alrededor de tu meñique.

—Se llama carisma —dijo Louis con altivez. Harry soltó una risotada.

—No lo creo. La gente sólo está encandilada, por tu bonita cara y un par de lindos ojos azules.

Louis bateó sus pestañas —Aw, ¿Piensas que soy bonito?

Recibió una mirada inexpresiva de Harry.

—Como fisioterapeuta y entrenador personal, aprendí hace mucho tiempo a mirar el cuerpo humano de forma objetiva. Y objetivamente, eres el chico más bonito que he visto nunca.

Louis sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía que se veía bien; no tenía falsa modestia. Louis miró el espejo. Desordenado cabello castaño, pómulos altos, piel de un color trigueño cálido e impecable, labios delgados rosas y ojos de un azul intenso con motas entre verde y amarillo. Síp, él totalmente había notado eso.

—Lo es Liam, sin embargo —dijo Louis—. Él es totalmente el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

Harry le lanzó una mirada aguda antes de bajarse del auto burlándose

— Dije bonito, no guapo.

—Tengo la sensación de que eso fue un insulto, no demasiado sutil, a mi masculinidad —dijo Louis, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Harry estaba de camino a la casa.

—Vamos, vamos a echarle un vistazo a tu ingle y ver si la inflamación se fue.

Un poco desconcertado ante el repentino cambio de tema, Louis le siguió.

Cinco minutos después, Louis se encontró en su gimnasio, en la planta baja, sentado en un sofá mientras que Harry, arrodillado delante de él, le examinaba el muslo.

La casa estaba tranquila. Louis miró a sus jeans, en el suelo.

—Ves, la hinchazón se fue —dijo—. Te dije que ya estaba bien para empezar a entrenar.

La hinchazón realmente había desaparecido, y el hematoma también se había desvanecido considerablemente. Su lesión no le molestaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Únicamente lo hacía cuando se movía demasiado abruptamente.

Harry cuidadosamente presionó en su carne. Él acarició el muslo de Louis, aplicando un poco de presión.

—¿Te duele cuando hago esto?

—No realmente.

Los dedos se movieron hacia la parte superior del muslo de Louis y presionaron —¿Ahora?

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo Harry —. Voy a quitarte la ropa interior.

Él no estaba preguntando. No hacía falta que preguntara. Era una cosa completamente normal para un fisioterapeuta.

Louis vio como Harry puso las manos en sus caderas. Se veían pálidas contra su piel, y Louis de ningún modo era moreno. Las manos jalaron los calzoncillos de Louis por sus muslos. Era algo que muchos otros fisios habían hecho anteriormente, y el tacto de Harry no era diferente: profesional e impersonal.

Pero no había nada profesional o impersonal en la forma en que el cuerpo de Louis reaccionó.

Las manos de Harry quedaron inmóviles en sus muslos, con los ojos fijos en la polla medio-erecta de Louis.

Louis se preguntaba si era posible morirse de mortificación. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose traicionado por su propio, estúpido, cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba mal en él?

—No tuve sexo en meses —dijo.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Sus manos reanudaron el movimiento y rápidamente quitaron los calzoncillos de Louis.

—Es solo que la piel de mis muslos es muy sensible —dijo Louis.

—No tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva.

Louis apenas se contuvo de patearlo. Se abstuvo de hacerlo sólo por su lesión: no le daría a Harry otro motivo para regañarlo en su tono de "oh- soy-tan-superior". No es que Harry necesitara motivos.

—No estoy a la defensiva —dijo Louis. Estaba bastante orgulloso de cuan pareja y calmada sonó su voz.

—Por supuesto que no lo estás —dijo Harry, moviendo su mano hacia arriba, sus dedos a menos de dos centímetros de la polla de Louis. Le acarició la ingle— ¿Esto duele? —Antes de que Louis pudiera sacudir la cabeza, Harry presionó con fuerza su dedo en el músculo.

Louis chupó aire.

—Sí —Afortunadamente, el dolor solucionó su pequeño problema.

Estaba casi blando de nuevo. Casi.

—Estás lo suficientemente en forma como para empezar con un programa paulatino de rehabilitación —dijo Harry, para sorpresa de Louis—. Ejercicios de estiramiento y fortalecimiento muscular. Vamos a empezar con estiramientos estáticos suaves. Recuerda que los ejercicios de estiramiento no deben ser dolorosos. Si duele, pararás. Avanzaremos a ejercicios más dinámicos cuando estés listo. Lo mismo para los ejercicios de fortalecimiento. Aumentan la carga sobre los músculos poco a poco.

—¿Cuándo?

Los ojos grises lo miraron fijamente.

—La palabra clave es poco a poco.

—Pero...

—No está abierto a debate. Sí, Liam me dijo que querías volver tan pronto como fuera posible, pero vas a volver cuando estés listo, y ni un minuto antes —Harry sonrió un poco—. Y deja de darme esa mirada. Te ves ridículo.

—¿Cuál mirada?

—La mirada con ojitos de cachorro. No funciona sobre mí. Tengo cinco hermanos menores. Soy inmune a esa mierda.

—No te estoy poniendo ojitos de cachorro —Louis dijo distraídamente, muy consciente de las manos de Harry en sus muslos. Eran tan grandes. Era algo así como una debilidad suya. Le gustaban los hombres con manos fuertes y capaces. Y las manos de este capullo eran perfectas. Le hacían pensar en sexo.

—¿Es realmente necesario que mantengas las manos en mis muslos? —dijo Louis, un poco más tembloroso de lo que habría querido.

Harry miró hacia abajo, como si recién ahora notase dónde estaban sus manos. Louis tenía esperanza de incomodarlo, pero Harry no parecía nervioso en lo absoluto.

—No lo sé —dijo, su mirada cambiando a la polla, nuevamente medio dura, de Louis—. Parece que te gusta mucho.

La cara de Louis se acaloró.

—¡Vanidoso engreído! Te dije que mis muslos eran muy sensibles.

—Entonces, que mal por ti —dijo Harry —. Ahora que la inflamación se fue, voy a masajearlos todos los días, sobre todo después de tus ejercicios. Hablando de ejercicios —Harry subió los calzoncillos de Louis y se puso de pie—...Vamos a empezar con estiramientos muy suaves. Estiramiento de aductores cortos, aductores largos y los músculos flexores de la cadera.

Asintiendo, Louis se puso sus pantalones cortos de gimnasia y se sentó en la alfombra.

—Dobla las rodillas —instruyó Harry —. Ahora presiona suavemente hacia abajo con los codos sobre las rodillas, para aumentar el estiramiento...

—Ya sé cómo hacerlo —dijo Louis sintiendo un suave estiramiento en la cara interna del muslo. Aunque no era doloroso, se sentía un poco incómodo.

—Aguanta por medio minuto —dijo Harry, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Como si Louis no hubiera dicho nada.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ahora estiremos el aductor largo —dijo Harry, con la comisura de su boca torciéndose hacia arriba. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Dado que sabes cómo hacerlo todo. Obviamente, no necesitas de mi ayuda.

Louis dudó. No estaba seguro de que ejercicio de estiramiento era, pero estaría condenado si lo admitiera ahora.

Se paró y separó los pies. Mirando a Harry y tratando de evaluar si estaba haciendo el estiramiento adecuado, dobló la rodilla izquierda hacia un lado y se inclinó hacia la izquierda.

—Bien —dijo Harry y Louis sonrió en señal de triunfo... hasta que Harry volvió a hablar—. Pero ese no es el estiramiento al que me refería.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que éste estira al músculo aductor largo.

—Lo hace —dijo Harry —. Pero quería que hicieras algo más.

—Entonces, que mal por ti —dijo Louis con voz burlona, lanzando las propias palabras de Harry en su contra—. Ya terminé de estirar el músculo aductor largo.

Un músculo se contrajo en la magra mejilla de Harry.

—Siéntate en la alfombra. Louis no se movió.

—Siéntate.

Louis no se movió.

Harry dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, las cejas juntas y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿Te gusta ponerte difícil?

—Síp —Louis murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero está claro que no tanto como a ti te gusta mangonearme.

Se miraron uno al otro apenas a pulgadas de distancia. El silencio se prolongó.

El corazón de Louis latía tan rápido, que casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

—Ya hice el estiramiento del músculo aductor largo. No tengo que hacer nada más, sólo porque se te antoja verme hacer lo que digas.

La mano de Harry se cerró en un puño antes de que Harry estrechara ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—Soy tu fisioterapeuta —dijo. Su tranquilo tono de voz en desacuerdo con la intensidad en sus ojos—. Harás lo que digo si quieres ponerte en forma. Es tan simple como eso.

—Eres mi fisioterapeuta, no mi jefe.

—Cuando concierne a tu recuperación, soy tu jefe. Louis levantó las cejas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me niego a hacer lo que dices? ¿Nalguearme?

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Harry.

—¿Piensas que no lo haría?

Louis sonrió —¡Te reto a intentarlo!

Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron —No me tientes—. Dio un paso atrás —. Sobre la alfombra—le ladró.

La respuesta de Louis murió en su garganta. Harry estaba ahora realmente enojado, mucho más enojado de lo que la situación ameritaba.

¿Por qué?

Lentamente, Louis se sentó, mirando a su fisioterapeuta con curiosidad.

—Las piernas tan separadas como te sea posible y las rodillas estiradas —dijo Harry, su tono todavía duro—. Mantén la espalda recta e inclínate hacia adelante.

Louis hizo lo que le dijo.

—Mantén la posición por veinte segundos.

Los segundos pasaban.

—Flexores de la cadera —dijo Harry, sonando un poco más tranquilo ahora.

Louis hizo los estiramientos necesarios sin hacer ningún comentario.

Cuando terminó, Harry se dio la vuelta.

—Vas a hacer todos ellos cuatro veces por día. Cinco, si no te sientes dolorido.

Y luego se fue, dejando a Louis mirándolo, frustrado y, en gran medida, desconcertado.

**1\. Sándwich de salchicha / Hot** **dog** **/ Perro caliente/ Dogo**

**2\. Abreviatura de fisioterapeuta.**

**3\. Los que juegan en** ****sub** ** **(** ****sub** ** **quiere decir por abajo de) 20, la edad máxima para jugar en dicha categoría es de** _**diecinueve años con once meses de edad** _ **, y así en las demás:** ****sub** ** ****18** ** **, la edad máxima es de diecisiete años once meses de edad, para jugar en esta categoría.**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, Harry había regresado a su mandona y ligeramente distante forma de ser habitual, la mueca irónica en sus labios estaba firmemente de regreso. La ira desbordante del día anterior no estaba a la vista. Era un misterio. Louis no podía resistirse a los misterios.

—Quiero un masaje de cuerpo completo —Louis le dijo después de haber terminado de hacer sus ejercicios, bajo la supervisión de Harry—. Han pasado días y estoy dolorido.

Harry asintió y agarró el aceite de masajes de su bolsa.

—Desnúdate y ponte sobre tu vientre.

Louis se sacó la camiseta y bailoteó para quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos. Desnudo, se subió a la mesa de masajes. Era nueva, al igual que la reluciente cama nueva en el piso de arriba. Al igual que la variedad de comida "saludable" en su nevera. Era bastante molesta la forma en que Harry había logrado cambiar tantas cosas de su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Harry arrojó una toalla sobre las caderas de Louis. Eso lo sorprendió un poco. A menos que lo pidieran, los fisioterapeutas del equipo no se molestaban en preservar la modestia de los futbolistas, si es que tal cosa existiera. Era difícil preocuparse por la modestia, después de partidos brutalmente largos, cuando sus cuerpos se resentían y dolían. Harry, obviamente sabía, como deportólogo profesional, que Louis estaba habituado a los masajes, y que realmente no necesitaba cubrir a Louis para preservar su inexistente modestia.

¿Su desnudez incomodaba a Harry?

La idea lo intrigaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que Harry era heterosexual. Se iba a jodidamente casar. Pero...

Pero.

Louis cerró los ojos cuando Harry empezó a masajear su cuello.

Mientras los fuertes dedos aceitados de Harry amasaban sus rígidos músculos, los pensamientos de Louis volvieron a la toalla que cubría su culo.

—¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Las manos se detuvieron sobre sus omóplatos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una sencilla —Louis dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

—Sabes que eres atractivo —dijo Harry, con un poco de irritación en su voz—. Y respondí esa pregunta ayer.

—No estoy preguntando tu opinión profesionalmente objetiva. ¿Me encuentras atractivo? Lo que uno considera atractivo es subjetivo.

Un largo silencio.

—Soy heterosexual —dijo Harry, como si eso fuera una respuesta. Antes de que Louis pudiera decirle que no lo era, Harry continuó, con un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz—, y estoy seguro de que te encontraría atractivo si fuera gay. A los hombres homosexuales probablemente no les gustan los chicos femeninos.

—¿Femenino? —Louis balbuceó, indignado— ¡No hay nada femenino en mí! ¿Este cuerpo se ve femenino para ti?

Harry realmente tuvo el descaro de reírse.

—Estoy hablando de tu cara. Eres demasiado bonito para un hombre, Carita de Muñeca. No se supone que los hombres tengan ojos y labios como esos.

—¿Oh sí? Parece que les has dedicado un montón de pensamientos.

Pero una vez más, Harry no mordió el anzuelo, y su voz fue tranquila cuando respondió:

—Tienes el tipo de cara que llama la atención, y mi trabajo consiste en prestar atención a los detalles. Tu cuerpo es mi trabajo. Lo estudio, lo aprendo, y luego lo mejoro. Nada más y nada menos.

Louis frunció los labios.

Las manos de Harry se movieron a su baja espalda y comenzaron a amasar allí. Oh. ¿Se había acostumbrado a las manos de Harry? Ya no se sentían tan brutales. Se sentían... se sentían bien. Fuertes, capaces, un poco duras... simplemente perfectas.

Harry quitó la toalla y puso las manos sobre sus nalgas. Louis se tensó y abrió los ojos cuando las manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar y masajear sus mejillas.

Louis se quedó mirando la pared. Era sólo un masaje. Sólo un masaje. Como de costumbre, el toque de Harry era absolutamente impersonal y profesional. No era diferente de recibir un masaje de Ron o Gary, los fisioterapeutas del equipo, que por lo general lo frotaban después de un largo partido.

No debería haber sido diferente.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron de nuevo. Tuvo que tragarse un gemido. No había mentido ayer: su piel realmente era muy sensible, sobre todo allí abajo, pero generalmente era fácil mantener su excitación a raya cuando lo masajeaban. Estaba desconcertado y molesto, porque al parecer no era capaz de hacerlo ahora.

Finalmente, Harry se movió más abajo, pero eso ayudó muy poco. En todo caso, esas manos grandes, acariciando y amasando sus muslos, sólo hicieron al problema empeorar. Su polla estaba totalmente erecta ahora, su cuerpo hormigueando todo, sus pezones apretados y doloridos.

Louis se tragó otro gemido, más que un poco desconcertado. No podía recordar haber estado tan excitado por un impersonal masaje deportivo.

Había una explicación sencilla, sin embargo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener una buena, gruesa polla dentro de él. Sólo necesitaba echar un polvo, discretamente, y luego dejaría de reaccionar tan ridículamente ante un simple masaje de un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba.

—Sobre la espalda —dijo Harry.

Con la explicación encontrada y la decisión tomada, Louis se relajó y rodó sobre su espalda. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry cuando este vio su erección.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

Harry resopló y comenzó a trabajar en sus hombros

—Es una respuesta fisiológica al tacto. Sucede todo el tiempo y no es nada de lo qué avergonzarte.

—No estoy avergonzado —dijo Louis. Sentir vergüenza implicaba tener algo de lo qué avergonzarse, lo que sin duda no hacía.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás sonrojándote?

Estupendo. ¿Ahora se estaba ruborizando? Nunca se sonrojaba.

—Sólo estaba imaginado tener tu polla dentro de mí.

Los ojos de Harry rompieron en él, sus manos quedaron completamente inmóviles. Habría sido cómico, si Louis no se sintiera con ganas de cortar su propia lengua. ¿De dónde carajos había salido eso?

El silencio se prolongó.

Louis sonrió y forzó una carcajada.

—¡Jaja! No tienes sentido del humor.

—Y tú tienes uno muy extraño —dijo Harry luego de un momento, volviendo a la tarea en cuestión. Terminó el masaje rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a la erección de Louis, y se apartó—. Mañana podría añadir unos cuantos ejercicios más —dijo, lavándose las manos de espaldas a Louis—. Tal vez apretar muy suavemente una pelota estática.

—¿Puedo tener relaciones sexuales?

Harry hizo una pausa antes de darse la vuelta.

—Absolutamente no —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. El sexo está fuera de los límites.

—Eres tan jodidamente predecible —Louis se quejó, cogiendo su ropa.

—Si quieres recuperarte lo antes posible, debes prescindir del sexo.

—Dile eso a mí polla.

—Tienes una mano derecha normofuncionante —dijo Harry—. Hazte una paja.

Louis le arrojó la toalla mojada a la cabeza.

Harry la esquivó— Es un milagro que puedas anotar algún gol —dijo, con sus labios temblando—, tu puntería es muy mala.

Louis manoteó el aceite de masajes. Esta vez no falló.

* * * * *

—Podrías haberme mutilado.

Louis rodó los ojos, presionando la bolsa de hielo en el ojo derecho de Harry.

—Y me llamas a mí reina del drama.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada de su ojo izquierdo. No parecía divertido en lo absoluto.

—Esa botella pesa media libra1, Louis —dijo entre dientes—. Y la lanzaste a mi cara.

—No es mi culpa que tus reflejos sean tan pobres —dijo Louis con una sonrisa dulce, presionando el hielo con más fuerza en la carne rápidamente inflamándose.

Recibió otra mirada funesta desde el ojo izquierdo.

—Se supone que tengo que participar de una sesión de fotos por la boda.

—Entonces deberías agradecerme que te he salvado de ella.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a decirle?

—¿A quién?

—Donna.

—¿Donna? —dijo Louis con fingida confusión.

—Mi prometida —dijo Harry lentamente—. La mujer con la que voy a casarme.

—Ah —Louis se acercó para presionar la bolsa de hielo en el pómulo de Harry. No era la posición más cómoda. Era consciente de que su muslo estaba prácticamente arriba de los de Harry. Demasiado consciente—. Creo que puedes decirle la verdad. Puede decirle lo idiota que fuiste y que te lo merecías totalmente.

—¿Así es como lo ves desde tu perspectiva?

—No, es sólo la verdad —Louis se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Harry, renunciando a toda pretensión de no estar trepando sobre él. Cuando Harry levantó las cejas, Louis frunció el ceño—. Si tengo que jugar al doctor contigo, no voy a forzar mi propia lesión. Ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto —Y añadió con una sonrisa fresca—. Tienes una mano derecha normofuncionante, después de todo.

Harry dejó escapar una risotada.

—Y tú tienes la memoria de un elefante. Y estás haciendo esto porque fue tu jodida culpa.

—La tuya —dijo Louis, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso pelo de Harry y tirando con fuerza, lo que lo obligó a volver un poco el rostro. Harry dijo algo mordaz, y Louis dijo algo igualmente mordaz en respuesta, pero todo parecía distante, irrelevante, estúpido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, su piel se sentía demasiado caliente, el muslo de Harry se sentía duro debajo de él y él simplemente _no podía_ concentrarse. No podía pensar.

Maldita sea.

Louis siempre intentaba ser honesto consigo mismo. Él sabía de lo que se trataba. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No hacía falta ser un genio. Sentado tan cerca de Harry, en su _regazo_ , estaba convirtiéndose en un idiota que se preguntaba cómo se vería la polla de Harry, y si sería tan grande y gruesa como esas manos, y en cómo se sentiría tenerla en su boca.

Dios. Si Harry no fuera alguien que le disgustaba tanto, alguien que lo enfurecía, que lo frustraba y lo hacía sentir _estúpido_ e inferior, Louis no estaría tan enfadado consigo mismo. Habría ido a por ello, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería algo, o a alguien, lo suficientemente. Él sabía que era atractivo.

Él sabía que era lo suficientemente atractivo incluso, para hacer de hombres heterosexuales bi-curiosos. Pero este era Harry-Jodido-  
Styles. No había forma en el infierno de que Louis fuera a por él. Podía fácilmente imaginar el aspecto de superioridad y disgusto en el rostro de Harry si se diera cuenta de que lo deseaba —y que la polla de Louis goteaba por él. Una ola de humillación lo barrió ante la idea. Cuan patético se vería.

Sin embargo, él no _quería_ a Harry. Su estúpido cuerpo estaba caliente y parecía que le gustaba la idea de estar bajo el gilipollas de su entrenador personal.

Sólo necesitaba echar un polvo y luego toda esta tontería desaparecería.

—Ya terminé de jugar al doctor —dijo Louis cortante, dejando caer la bolsa de hielo y deslizándose fuera del regazo de Harry con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible. Evitando mirar a Harry, se encaminó hacia la puerta— Sal de mi casa. ¿Por qué estás siempre en mi casa?

Harry murmuró algo en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que él lo escuchara, antes de seguirlo fuera del gimnasio.

Louis no se volteó, pero podía sentir a Harry justo detrás de él, podía sentirlo con cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Harry debían estar al mismo nivel del culo de Louis. ¿Harry estaba mirándolo?

Louis se estremeció, disgustado con su línea de pensamientos. Millones de años de evolución y los seres humanos seguían sin ser mejores que los animales. Animales sin raciocinio guiados por instintos básicos. No le gustaba el tipo siquiera un poco. Harry rápidamente había reemplazado a su hermano, como la persona a la cual Louis soportaba menos. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que una parte suya quería darse la vuelta, empujar a Harry contra la pared y treparle como a un árbol.

Louis apretó la mandíbula. Esta noche iba a conseguirse un polvo, al carajo con su lesión.

**1\. Aproximadamente 250 gramos.**


End file.
